


Free

by fxllencxs (paintmyspiritgxld)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in flannel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffyfest, M/M, Poefinn references, Star Wars References, ah sí claro, aquí se sonroja toh dios, me han obligado a hacerlo y pos ha salido esta cosa turbia, muy fluffy, no sé qué es esto, pixo, porque a Isa le hace feliz el Poefinn, y Sammy es una little shit, y no sé qué más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmyspiritgxld/pseuds/fxllencxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free [adj. /fri:/]: 1. Not being under control and being able to do whatever one wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgiCarstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgiCarstairs/gifts).



> Holi. Esta cosa está basado en un gif que vi en Tumblr (el quinto de [este post](http://xcodeineangel.tumblr.com/post/141498730197)) y en el momento fangirl de después vía Twitter ([¡pasad a decir hola!](https://twitter.com/whothehellisAri)). Elena e Isa me han acosado para que hiciera de ese momento un ficlet y... well, aquí estamos xD  
> No está recomendado para muelas sensibles (en serio, es demasiado pasteloso, ¿dónde está mi drama y angustia?, gimme the pain).  
> Espero que os guste, mi querido Destiel Squad, os lo dedico, pixos :3

Como todas las buenas y malas de esta vida, ocurrió de repente. Un hecho aislado, pequeño quizás en su simpleza, pero complejo, ¡complejísimo!, en las consecuencias que trae. Porque a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es un beso? Nada más que un contacto entre dos superficies corporales de diferentes dueños. Lo mismo que ocurre cuando estrechas la mano a un desconocido, o te tropiezas con el pie de otra persona. Entonces, ¿por qué adquiere tanto significado?, ¿cómo es posible que algo tan simple desencadene una respuesta tan… explosiva? El aumento de velocidad en los latidos del corazón, _tum, tum, tum, tumtumtum_ ; el escalofrío que recorre toda la longitud del cuerpo, de la punta de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies; escalofrío que sin embargo convive con calor, un calor extraño, dulce, como el calor de los rayos de sol en la primavera tras una semana de lluvias, como el calor que te recibe al llegar a casa en invierno y enroscar las manos alrededor de una taza de caliente café. El tirón en el estómago, fuerte, como si algo dentro de él hubiera sido liberado, y ese algo estuviera aleteando frenéticamente, arremetiendo contra las paredes. La renovada agudeza visual, dos pozos negros abriéndose como abismos en medio del color que pinta el blanco de los ojos; la sequedad repentina de la boca que parece que sólo puede remediarse con un nuevo contacto entre labios, labios que hormiguean con el contacto.

Sí, es, en verdad, extraño e inexplicable. Pero no menos cierto.

Cuando Cas anunció con su característica solemnidad y su grave voz que quería ser cazador, los Winchesters no se lo tomaron muy en serio. ¿Cómo iba a querer un ángel, un ser de tan alto rango, rebajarse a tal mundana tarea? No me malinterpretéis, Cas había probado más que de sobra que no se creía en ninguna medida superior a la humanidad; sólo diferente. Pero aún así sonaba a chiste a los hermanos que quisiera dejarlo todo para dedicarse al trabajo sucio. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿acaso Castiel tenía algo que dejar atrás, algo más que perder? Y si era eso lo que realmente quería… bien, ellos no eran quién para negárselo. Al contrario.

Empezó con cosas sencillas. Buscar información desde el búnker. Aprender a interrogar sospechosos y familiares de las víctimas. Un nido de vampiros aquí, un wendigo por allá.  
Todavía le quedaba por aprender, sobre todo en eso de interaccionar con personas, pero nadie podía negar que no lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo cierto es que todo era mucho más fácil con un tercer miembro en el grupo, un pilar de más que ayudase a sujetar el abrumador peso de salvar el mundo desde la sombra.

Por ello, una noche en la que celebraban una caza exitosa, Dean decidió hacer oficial la entrada del ángel en el ‘exclusivo club de los cazadores’, y la primera norma de dicho club era el uniforme. Porque, ¿qué cazador que se precie no viste de franela y cuadros? Todo era una broma, por supuesto, culpa de la euforia de las cosas que salen bien y del par de cervezas de más. Pero lo cierto fue que la camisa que el ojiverde le había dado a Cas, esa lila con rayas blancas y moradas que le quedaba un poco pequeña, pasó a sustituir a la arrugada camisa blanca y a la chaqueta de traje y a la gastada gabardina tostada (este atavío pasó a estar reservado para cuando tenían que hacer pasar por agentes del FBI o semejante).

“Cas, tío, no hace falta que lleves todo el rato la camisa, lo del uniforme era broma”, le decía el veterano cazador con frecuencia, intentando sonar serio para ocultar la reconfortante sensación de ver al ángel vestido con algo de su propiedad. “Pero es cómoda, Dean, más que mi previo atuendo”. Y no es que fuera mentira (porque encima le quedaba un poco amplia y le permitía una perfecta movilidad), pero tampoco era verdad del todo; la camisa olía a Dean, esa mezcla de aceite de motor, sal, sangre, y fuego, con un toque masculino que sólo se podía definir como ‘puro Dean’. Llevarla puesta era como estar rodeado por él. Y aunque ni siquiera Cas era consciente de ello, era una sensación muy placentera para su persona, tanto que no quería separarse nunca de ella.

Y en esa camisa se haya ahora, sentado relajadamente en el sofá del búnker junto a Dean, Sam en el sillón de enfrente. Sus dedos juguetean distraídos con el agujero de los vaqueros desgastados (aunque estos los habían comprado en un mercadillo de ropa de segunda mano, ya que había probado los de Dean pero no dejaban de bajársele, y luchar con unos pantalones por media cadera no era práctico… además de que Dean, por algún desconocido motivo, parecía sentirse incómodo con los marcados contornos de los huesos de su cadera que se veían por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón).

Es jueves, por la noche, tarde pero no demasiado, y los tres están discutiendo sobre si la desaparición de un adolescente en Iowa es o no uno de sus casos.  
O, bueno, eso estaban haciendo hasta hace media hora, cuando no se sabe muy bien cómo el tema ha virado hacia una de esas cuestiones de cultura cinematrográfica de las que el ángel no tiene ni idea. Pero mentiría vilmente si dijera que no se conforma, más que de sobra, con escuchar atentamente las pullas lanzadas entre los hermanos.

-Sammy, te lo estoy diciendo, Poe Dameron va a ser uno de los mejores personajes del siglo. Espero que en las próximas películas le saquen más partido, porque...

-Pero, Dean, que a mí no me tienes que justificar tu crush en nadie. Sólo espero que no te dé tan fuerte como cuando lo tenías con Han Solo…

-¡No tenía ningún _crush_ en Han Solo! Sólo sé apreciar el talento cuando lo veo…-no obstante, la cara del mayor de los Winchesters se ha iluminado cual árbol de Navidad, rojo, muy rojo, y algo en sus ojos refleja vergüenza y cierto pánico.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco, mitad porque _obviamente_ que Dean tuvo un crush en Han Solo y _obviamente_ que lo tiene en Poe; mitad porque no se puede creer que se lo intente negar tan vehementemente como un macho cabrío. Como si no le conociera… Como si fuera a importarle lo más mínimo o fuera a juzgarle…

-De todas formas, sigo pensando que el mejor personaje de la peli fue Rey. Y BB8.-añade más ligeramente, como quitándole hierro al asunto, pues parece que la acusación de Sam ha incomodado demasiado a Dean.

Cas no entiende de lo que están hablando, y ni entiende porqué Dean se ha agitado, pero quiere confortarle.

Otra de las cosas que Cas está aprendiendo de su vida de a pie, es que ahora puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. No tiene que pedir permiso, ni esperar una orden para actuar. Y en verdad esta es una de las cosas que más le está costando. Desde luego, desde conoció a los Winchesters, probó el sabor de la libertad, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora no es un subordinado, no tiene que medir sus acciones o esperar represalias por hacer lo correcto, ahora "eres libre, Cas, no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Puedes ir a dónde quieras" (y esto Dean lo había dicho con un poco de miedo, como si temiese que el ángel decidiera irse lejos de Sam y de él, pero, ¿qué tontería era esa?, los Winchesters eran ahora su familia), "y hacer lo que tú creas que tienes que hacer. Mientras no intentes destrozar el mundo o algo así, claro…".

Y lo que Cas quería ahora era reconfortar a Dean, así que hace lo que su cuerpo humano le pide que haga, y posa una mano en la rodilla del mayor de los Winchesters.

-Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea un crush no es malo tenerlo. Y ese Han Solo suena a persona de fiar, así que seguro que te lo guarda bien.

Por un momento Dean se queda mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando, para en seguida echarse a reír, con esa risa de cuerpo entero, de cabeza echada hacia atrás y arruguitas en sus ojos. Se ríe escandalosamente, sin cohibición, agitando casi el sofá con cada carcajada.

Era como observar el sol, y quizás por eso Castiel sentía una agradable calidez en el pecho al verlo. Aunque bien era cierto que parecía injusto compararle con una estrella, estrellas que había visto formarse y extinguirse: Dean era mucho más hermoso que un cúmulo de helio e hidrógeno.

Incluso Sam estaba sonriendo, y aunque Cas no tenía ni idea del porqué sus palabras despertaban tan positiva reacción, era grato sacar a los hermanos una sonrisa.

-Ay, Cas, ¿qué haría sin ti?-pregunta Dean cuando logra recuperar la respiración, y posa su mano sobre la del ángel, que aún descansa en la rodilla del humano.

  
Y le da un tierno apretón.

  
Y sus ojos al mirarle destilan cariño y calidez y un _algo más_ que hace que un cosquilleo agite su corazón.

  
Y de repente lo que Cas quiere cambia, cambia de un ‘quiero confortarte’ a un ‘quiero besarte’.

  
Es inusitado, porque no es que no sepa que Dean es lo más importante de su vida. Y tampoco es que haya ignorado esa extraña atracción que siente hacia el humano, esa necesidad de estar cerca, de mantener la mínima distancia posible (a pesar de que Dean le regañe por eso del ‘espacio personal’). Y a pesar de que no es la primera vez que siente que quiere recortar aún más esa distancia, hasta que quede reducida a nada, nunca había tenido un pensamiento tan claro, tan definido y tan urgente, de hacer algo al respecto.

Y, ¿por qué un beso, así, de repente? La gente se besa cuando se quiere, ¿no? Y Cas quiere a Dean con cada átomo de su ser, desde siempre, desde la primera vez que posó su celestial mirada en su alma, desde que la reconstruyó partícula a partícula. No sabe si que un ángel te quiera es lo mismo que un humano te quiera, de hecho durante años no pensó siquiera en ponerle un nombre a eso que sentía por Dean, sólo que era fuerte, importante. Y aunque la palabra ‘querer’ se queda corta en su opinión, tal vez, ahora que es libre, sea hora de dejarse llevar por lo que quiere… por lo que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo, aún sin saberlo.

Así que, cuando aún con la sonrisa en la boca, Dean se inclina hacia delante para coger el botellín de cerveza que reposa en la mesita, Cas lo intercepta, nervioso (¿por qué está nervioso, si Dean ya sabe lo importante que es para él, si ya se lo ha dicho muchas veces y esto no es más que otra demostración de ello?), una mano en su cara, la ligera barba de no haberse afeitado hoy haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Esa es la mano que usa para girar la cabeza de Dean hacia él, rápido, demasiado rápido, tanto que se marea un poco.

Aunque tal vez el mareo venga del objetivo cumplido, de haber conseguido conectar sus agrietados y gruesos labios sobre los perfectamente esculpidos de Dean. La fuerza del giro, que hasta a él le ha pillado por sorpresa, le hace caerse un poco sobre Dean, que se tensa, la mano a medio camino de la mesa. Y son tres segundos los que pasan, sólo tres, pero se sienten como un mundo, ¡un universo! Tres segundos en los que el corazón hace _tumtumtum_ , y la respiración se corta, y hay escalofríos y calidez, y cosquilleo en los labios, y aleteo en el estómago. Y si aún pudiera pensar, Cas pensaría que cómo es posible que un simple contacto corporal provoque tanto.

Sólo tras tres segundos, Cas se reincorpora, echándose hacia atrás, para encontrarse con unas esmeraldas teñidas de… desconcierto. Desconcierto que le hace de repente sentirse estúpido, muy estúpido.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-la pregunta del ojiverde no disipa esa sensación, al contrario, y el ángel aparta rápidamente la mano de su cara, escurriéndose un poco en el sofá, un ahora desagradable calor trepando por su cara, al mismo tiempo que algo en su pecho se hunde, lacerante. Si su alas estuvieran íntegras y pudiera volar, desaparecería, se iría lejos, a otro planeta, a otro universo, porque de repente el rechazo ante un tonto gesto le está doliendo demasiado, y siente que no puede soportar el peso de la mirada perpleja de Dean.

Pero sus alas están hechas añicos, reducidas a un amasijo patético como él, y no tienen la fuerza suficiente como para transportarle a través de dimensiones, y no puede irse a ningún sitio, por lo que ha de conformarse con intentar hacerse pequeño, encogiéndose, las manos fuertemente entrelazadas en su regazo para evitar abofetearse a sí mismo.

-N-no sé. Sólo… me apetecía besarte. Para… pa-para demostrarte que… que agradezco tus palabras… y que… eso es lo que hace la gente cuando se quiere, ¿no? Es un gesto de amor. Y-y yo te quiero, eres mi familia, y te quiero, y pues… no sé, me has dicho que soy libre y que puedo hacer lo que quiera y quería besarte… ¿Ha sido inapropiado por mi parte? Lo ha sido, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no sabía… te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

El silencio de la sala es espeso, y Cas ni siquiera quiere mirar al otro lado de la mesita, donde Sam lo ha visto todo, porque ¡claro que Cas se había olvidado que Sam estaba con ellos! Como si sentir el rechazo de un hermano no fuera suficiente...

Como pocas veces en su relación, Cas es incapaz de mantener la mirada a Dean, y rehuye sus ojos, sintiéndose vulnerable como nunca, y estúpido, y dolido, y estúpido, y avergonzado, y _estúpido, lo has estropeado todo, ves como no sabes ser libre, ves como deberías haberte mantenido lejos de ellos, ves como tu sitio no está a su lado, no perteneces aquí, no eres más que un pez que intenta aprender poesía, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

-Serás tontorrón…-el suspiro de Dean le hace bajar aún más la mirada, el rojo de sus mejillas haciéndose más intenso, casi doloroso… No obstante, se disipa al sentir movimiento a su derecha, y de repente se ve rodeado por el brazo de Dean, que se coloca sobre sus hombros. Levanta la mirada, ahora confuso él, y esta vez se encuentra con una vista mucho más agradable que la previa: tras una puesta en blanco de ojos, aparece una tímida sonrisa pintada en los labios de Dean, (cuyas mejillas también están tintadas de suave bermellón), que ve a mayor aumento, salpicada por pecas, cuando este le acerca a sí, pegándole a su pecho.-No te disculpes, sólo… me has pillado por sorpresa, ¿vale?, no me esperaba el b… eso. Y… nah, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no me voy a quejar, oye, para nada… De hecho… me gustaría volver a hacerlo. Si quieres. Cuantas veces quieras.-y titubea un poco antes de besarle el pelo, con firme ternura, y Cas se siente morir pero en plan bien, y re-muere cuando en bajito el ojiverde le susurra, aún contra su piel, un:-Y yo también… bueno, ya sabes, yo también te… también eres muy importante para mí. Y de verdad, no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

Castiel cree que jamás ha sonreído más en toda su existencia. Y unos cuantos eones es _mucha_ existencia.

-¡Bueno!, por mucho que me alegre de que por fin hayáis sacado la cabeza de vuestros culos y de bailar como adolescentes el uno en torno al otro… esto es incómodo.-interrumpe de repente el pequeño de los hermanos, dando una palmada que sobresalta un poco a los otros dos.- Así que voy a ir a por pizza para cenar. Y a por un cubo para vuestras babas arco iris.

Sam se levanta, acelerado, y a pesar de sus palabras, su mirada desprende cariño y alegría, y algo de alivio también (porque, en serio, ¿nadie piensa en él, en lo que ha tenido que aguantar todos estos años, con esos dos idiotas poniéndose ojitos pero sin dar el paso que ambos merecían?). Está casi fuera del salón cuando se vuelve, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos de color cambiante.

-Mira qué bien, Dean, parece que por fin tienes a tu Leia. O, bueno, la verdad es que ya que te gusta tanto Poe, ahora tú puedes ser Finn. Ya sabes…

-SAMANTHA, LÁRGATE YA O TE JURO POR DIOS-"¡Dean!, te agradecería que no usaras el nombre de mi padre para maldecir”- QUE TE…

Pero de Sam sólo queda la risa que se pierde por el pasillo. Dean refunfuña por lo bajini, y Cas se atreve a posar su mano sobre el pecho de este, a través del cual siente el latido algo acelerado de su corazón.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?-pregunta el ángel, perdido, alzando la mirada desde su posición en el hueco del brazo de Dean, la mano de este sobre su antebrazo, sus dedos buscando inconscientemente la manga de esa camisa regalada para poder colarse debajo y hacer cosquillitas en su piel. Y que un rayo le parta si no siente como si estuviera en el paraíso.

O en su hogar.

-Nada. Olvídalo. Es gilipollas. Pero a ver quién se ríe cuando salga de la ducha con el pelo verde.-Dean le mira, y sonríe, y aunque aún un poco vacilante, sube la mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla.-Pero la verdad es que tiene razón. Somos un par de idiotas, porque podríamos haber hecho esto desde hace… bastante tiempo.

-Siempre te he querido. Y no es la primera vez que he querido besarte, pero ahora… ahora sentía que era libre de hacerlo.-confiesa solemne Cas, inclinándose hacia las caricias, bebiendo de ellas, suspirando por ellas.

La adorable sonrisilla de Dean se hace más amplia, pero trata de esconderla en el mejilla de Cas, donde respira, hondo. Luego se separa, un poquito, lo suficiente para hundirse en esos océanos, en ese cielo ahora despejado, en esos ojos que siempre le miran como si fuese lo más precioso que jamás habían visto. Y era una gran responsabilidad, que un ángel, un ser celestial, perfecto y eterno, te mirara de esa manera, y en muchas ocasiones a Dean le había asustado, abrumado, pero ya no. Ya nunca más.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez?-pregunta tras unos instantes el rubio, desconectando sus miradas sólo para bajar la suya a los labios del ángel, labios que se curvan en una sonrisa de las suyas, pequeñitas, de lado.

-Dean, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Eres libre para hacer lo que desees.-y si hay un poco de matiz presuntuoso en su tono, a nadie le importa.

-Libre. Eso me gusta. Porque la verdad que ahora mismo mi único deseo eres tú.

Y lo cumple, vaya que si lo cumple. Así. De repente. Con algo tan simple y tan complejo como un beso.


End file.
